Miiverse Saga
by MVFBattleEevee
Summary: {Chats from Miiverse, mostly DreamSmith though} Featuring one-shots from chats on Miiverse. Updates every Friday.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, I'm going to be doing a mini series that will update weekly. So yes, the first chat was actually the most important and shortest story chat that I had ever had so far.**

**Chatted with: Daria**

* * *

The Happy Ending of DreamSmith:

Dreambert watered the flowers outside in Mushrise Park with a smile on his face. Unannounced to him was a pair of goggles peeking out from a bush behind him.

"He will be mine one day!" Bedsmith whispered confidently to himself.

Dreambert suddenly threw the watering can and turned around dramatically to face the bed maker, "Fine…I give in…take me Bedsmith."

Starlow appeared from around a corner to show a look of pure shock plastered onto her face.

The two lovers gazed into each others eyes fondly.

"Let's get have a WEDDING!" the prince's eyes shinned.

Pretty soon, Bedsmith was wearing a dashing tuxedo while Dreambert was in a glittering white dress.

"You look very beautiful," Bedsmith remarked.

Dreambert just giggled.

Starlow busted into the scene, "No! Dreambert! I love you!"

Bedsmith looked shocked as Dreambert calmly put up his left hand and showed the star sprite the wedding ring, "But I already said 'I do'."

Starlow looked bummed, "Guess I'll go to Bowser then. Congrats."

She left and Bedsmith smiled as he lifted up Dreambert like the bride he was.

And they lived happily ever after.

The End

* * *

**Is that the end? Nope, it will never be the end, never.**

**The reason I posted this on a Thursday night was because I will be out of town tomorrow on a field trip so there will be no time to upload this.**

**Also, if you want to chat with me and hopefully see our story posted then please find me on Miiverse. My name is MVF and you must be able to draw in order for us to have a successful chat.**

**Next one is going to be super long so be careful.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Uploading this late because I was too tired to do so last night.**

**Chatted with: Daria**

* * *

The Date:

Bedsmith had his arms latched onto Dreambert like tentacles making him feel uncomfortable.

"What a creep." Starlow watched from a distance.

Bedsmith slowly turned around, "What did you say?"

"Yeah let's go," she ushered Dreambert away. "OK."

Bedsmith clawed at the ground as a dark shadow passed over him, "Don't go."

Dreambert stopped and Bedsmith wrapped his arms around him again.

"Mine 5EVER." the bed maker whispered.

"Don't you mean 4EVER?" Dreambert was starting to get annoyed.

"No Dreambert. He did not." said Starlow in a grumpy tone.

Bedsmith handed the prince a book called 'Slang 4 Otakus', Dreambert opened it and read a few pages that had been tapped onto the original pages that were written in familiar handwriting.

'Take him out 4 date.' and not to mention, 'Naps R good' were written on the said pages.

Bless Dreambert and his innocence, he closed the book and gave it to Starlow, blushing, "Well…books never lie so…"

Starlow had opened the book and saw right through that the writing was Bedsmith's.

Meanwhile, Bedsmith had taken Dreambert out to a fancy restaurant.

Mario Luigi then appeared in fancy butler outfits, carrying hot platters.

"We're waiters?!" Luigi whispered to his brother harshly.

"Just-a shut up." Mario lead.

"Why, I don't know…" the green plumber grumbled.

The platters were set down in front of the two pi'illos and they dug in gratefully.

"Is this Italian?" asked Dreambert.

"Yes," Bedsmith nodded.

A familiar yellow star sprite was on the other side of the restaurant spying on the two.

Bedsmith leaned in and whispered, "You have some food on your cheek."

Dreambert blushed and quickly wiped away at his face with his napkin, "Did I get it?"

"Yeah, you did," Bedsmith nodded.

Starlow was so busy spying on the two that she hadn't noticed Mario come up to her, "Miss are you ready to order?"

"Actually," she got up, "I have to leave so sorry."

The bill came for Bedsmith and Dreambert's meal.

"I'll pay for it!" Bedsmith said enthusiastically.

"You don't need to."

Bedsmith didn't care until he looked at the slip of paper: Total- 1 Giant Coin.

He fumed and thought, 'I shouldn't have taken him to his favorite restaurant tonight.'

Dreambert tilted his head, "Are you alright?"

Bedsmith ducked behind the check, "Oh no! Everything is fine!"

"No it's not," Starlow said under her breathe.

Dreambert got out his new credit card, "Let me pay…"

Bedsmith gave in and handed Dreambert the bill, "Fine, Bedsmith folds!"

The pi'illo prince looked at the slip, eyes wide, "Yeah, I would not have wanted you to pay for this!"

Starlow thought, 'I gotta split these two apart.'

She brought out her cell phone and began to type into the keypad, "Might as well try to call him."

Dreambert's phone rang, "Hello?"

"Hey…" unannounced to her was Bowser's elite squad.

"You really think-?" asked Private Goomp before he was shushed by his koopa comrade as Sergeant Guy began to shove Starlow into a sack.

"Se-MMPH!" the end of the line grew corrupted.

"Um Starlow?" her phone laid on the ground.

"Hmph!" she shrieked from within the sack.

The shyguy turned to his comrades, "Now what?"

"Well," began Private Goomp, "let's keep her hostage for money!"

Meanwhile, Bedsmith's 'Date-Ruining Senses' were tingling.

"How much should we ask for?"

"Eh, she ain't that special, five thousand coins."

Bedsmith ran out of the restaurant, "Be right back."

"Okay," Dreambert was alone.

And so we find the three antagonists in their hideout with Starlow hidden within a sack.

Bedsmith then crashed the party, "Nothing shall ruin Bedsmith's date tonight!"

Unfortunately, he got tied up a few minutes later.

"That was easy…" remarked Sergeant Guy.

Things weren't going so well back at the restaurant, the pi'illo prince was crying soft tears. He thought to himself, 'Bedsmith has been gone for a long time, even Starlow abandoned the call.'

"Did you make the ransom call?"

"I was supposed to do that?"

"Sorry for getting you into this Bedsmith." Starlow apologized.

Bedsmith sighed, "It's okay."

The star sprite angled her star against the fabric, 'Maybe I can tear the bag…'

She was able to tear a huge hole and fly out, "Yeah! I'm out!"

Starlow then flew over to the bed maker and angled her star at his ropes, "Stay still."

She cut into the braids and Bedsmith abruptly stood up and cheered with Starlow, "Yeah! We're both out now!"

"No They're escaping!" cried their captors.

Starlow found a likely exit, "Hey look! A way to escape…"

They charged, "TO DREAMBERT!"

The said Prince Dreambert was sitting on top of a bench while under a streetlamp, sad about being ditched by two of his friends.

Bedsmith approached him, "Dreambert?"

"Yes?" he wasn't looking too thrilled to see him.

Bedsmith sighed, "Bedsmith's sorry."

"I forgive you but what took you so long?"

He thought for a moment, "Private issues."

"Okay then." Dreambert dared not to question it. "Where to next?"

Bedsmith perked up, "How about ice cream?"

"Okay then, let's go." Dreambert lead.

They had a fun time getting late ice cream.

"This has been very nice Bedsmith," Dreambert stopped eating for a moment, glad for not being abandoned after all, "but it's late I have to leave."

"Okay!" Bedsmith smiled back at him. "Bedsmith had a fine time as well!"

"Goodbye!" he waved.

Dreambert waved back, "Well, good bye."

'Oh well,' Starlow looked at them from a distance, 'they look nice together.'

Dreambert met up with Starlow later, wearing a Poker Face.

"So how was it?" she asked.

"It was nice," Dreambert said with closed eyes, "we ate dinner and ice cream."

"That's good to hear." the star sprite smiled. "Are you going on a second date with him?"

Dreambert blushed, "Oh! I don't know!"

"Oh okay then. So…do you want to do anything now?" said Starlow.

"Actually, I was going to go back home." Dreambert answered her.

"Alright then." she began to leave. "See you later!"

"Bye!" the red pi'illo waved good bye.

* * *

**Yes, this chat was very long. The next story won't be as long or too short.**

**Also, everyone is welcome to try and chat with me on Miiverse if they feel like it.**


End file.
